Reconstructing automobile accidents has been and can still be difficult activity. Witnesses occasionally provide contradictory testimony, participants may have an interest in emphasizing or presenting certain facts, and health and safety concerns may require moving the vehicles before their position can be fully recorded.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to facilitate claims processing, including claims processing related to reconstructing the accident scene.